A large-scale cloud-based multitenant computing system may include multiple datacenters at various geographic locations to maintain millions of sets of application data for millions of organizations as well as provide millions of sets of application services such as those for customer relationship management (CRM), secured data access, online transaction processing, mobile apps, etc., to respective users and/or customers of these organizations.
Applications and/or services residing in the multitenant computing system may cause queries to be executed to retrieve application data in standard and custom objects or underlying database tables maintained by the multitenant computing system. Queries of the same table may use different SQL statements that look different from one another. Different target execution plans need to be prepared for these different SQL statements. Even if these execution plans may have been prepared before, they may not be in cache or may be expired from cache. As a result, these SQL statements still frequently go through time consuming and resource intensive recompiling of execution plans.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.